theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
Protect Them From the Truth
| season_num= 1 | ep_num= 03 | air_date= October 4, 2010 | writer= David H. Goodman & James Wong | director= Jeffrey Reiner | transcript = " " Transcript | previous = | next = }} " " is the third episode of Season One and the third produced hour of the series. Summary Synopsis Thursday, November 2, 1944 Brooks Range, Alaska An injured William wants to flee with Thomas, but Sophia says she cannot risk anything or anyone slowing Thomas down. Seeing William’s injury, Maya cannot bring herself to abandon him. [ Monday, September 20, 2010] Yuma, Arizona In an FBI car, Sean tells Hobbes and Collier about Leila, Vicky, and the plot to kill the President. They disregard his rant, but when Sean passionately mentions he was planning on marrying Leila, it clearly resonates with Collier. Further down the highway, an officer intercepts them. Due to a chemical spill, they will have to take an alternate route. Knowing they are very close to the site of the plane crash, Sean urges the agents to investigate. The agents ignore Sean's pleas. As Hobbes turns the car around, an RV smashes into the car, killing Hobbes, the officer and the RV driver. Sean frees himself from his handcuffs and pulls Collier from the wreckage just before the car explodes. He then drive the officer's car to safety. McLean, Virginia Ray confronts Blake in his office about the investigation into the assassination attempt. Ray reminds Blake that only a handful of people knew about Eli’s press conference. Therefore, the suspect list should be small. Blake says the investigation is ongoing, but a dissatisfied Ray pointedly asks, “Who investigates the investigator?” Yuma, Arizona Eli sees the dead passengers of Flight 514. Blake tells Eli that since the passengers are dead, the official cover-up will be that the flight stopped transmitting data while flying over the Brazilian rain forest. Eli objects to lying to the passengers’ loved ones, but Blake suggests it is the government’s duty to protect the public from the truth. Simon explains that the passengers had defensive wounds and were clearly running from a singular threat. Blake thinks the sleepers are behind this and tells Eli that perhaps “more aggressive interrogation tactics” should be used on Sophia. Eli disagrees, saying he has a plan. Meanwhile, Sean drives the police car to the Pearlblossom Motel parking lot. He enters a room carrying a bag full of medical supplies. Inside, Collier is lying on a bed, barely conscious and bleeding from her chest. Washington, D.C. Eli confronts Sophia. He understands why she kept the sleepers’ existence secret, but now 183 passengers are dead. Sophia can only apologize and say it was not supposed to happen this way. She cannot help Eli find the sleepers because that would be a betrayal to her people. Eli informs Sophia that he will release any Inostranka detainee who helps lead authorities to the sleepers. Sophia says no detainee would betray her people, but Eli feels confident in his plan. Yuma, Arizona Collier awakens in a Pearlblossom Motel room handcuffed to the bed with her chest patched up. She warns Sean that he is kidnapping a federal agent. Sean asks Collier to use her laptop to help him track down Vicky, but Collier says that cannot be done wirelessly; she would need to use a secure hard line at the Yuma FBI field office. Discouraged, Sean pretends to take a shower while Collier phones for help. Sean stands behind the door, eavesdropping. Mount Inostranka William tells a guard that he is prepared to tell Eli everything: how many sleepers exist, where they are hiding, and what they have been up to. All he wants is his freedom. Yuma, Arizona FBI agents break into the motel room and unshackle Collier. The bathroom window is open and there is no sign of Sean. Agent Ron Spencer drives Collier down the stretch of highway near the car crash. Collier acknowledges that Sean could have run after the crash, but instead he came back to save her. Spencer wonders aloud about the highway officer’s chemical spill story since trucks are not supposed to transport chemicals on Route 95. At the field office, Collier and Spencer investigate Sean. Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Sean sneaks out of Spencer’s trunk carrying Collier’s laptop. Then Collier and Spencer watch a breaking news report about Flight 514’s disappearance en route to São Paulo. Collier realizes that Sean knew about the missing flight a full three hours before it was reported missing. Meanwhile, Sean connects Collier’s laptop to the FBI server and runs facial recognition on Vicky. Collier interrupts Sean’s sleuthing and has him arrested. As Sean is escorted out, he shows Collier that Vicky has different aliases. Miami, Florida A police officer pulls Vicky over for a broken taillight. Leila is bound and gagged in the back of the van. When the officer asks Vicky to step out of the vehicle, she shoots him and dumps his body in the van. Cast Starring Guest Stars *D.B. Sweeney as Carter *Heather McComb as FBI Agent Angela Collier *Clea DuVall as Maya *Michael Whaley as FBI Agent *Omid Abtahi as William *Scott Michael Campbell as Justin Murphy *Rick Peters as Fake US Marshall *Gonzalo Menendez as Dan Taylor *Angel Desai as Maureen Donovan Co-Starring *Dean Cudworth as Captain Callahan *Troy Cephers as SWAT Leader *Paul Benz as Local Officer *Don Danielson as Miami Officer *David Loren as Soldier Jenks *Tessa Germaine as Young Girl Stella *Daniel Erlich as Agent #1 *Chris Mollica as FBI Agent #1 *Thomas Riordan as FBI Agent #4 *Darius Cottrell as FBI Agent #5 }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 1.03 Category:Sean Category:Leila Category:Sophia Category:Simon Category:Michael Category:Vicky Category:Jarvis Category:Blake Category:Elias Category:Carter Category:Collier Category:Maya Category:William Category:Taylor Category:Maureen Category:Episodes